A Collection of HetaliaxNyotalia One-Shots
by WritingTrash
Summary: A collection of HetaliaxNyotalia one-shots. Includes USxFem!UK, RusXFem!Ame, GerXFem!Ita and others! PM REQUESTS ONLY!
1. USxFem UK

**Okay so I've been meaning to write a one-shot for this paring for a while, because I love it. I wrote it at like 9:13 pm, so here u go:**

 **Parings: USxFem!UK, One-Sided FrancexFem!UK**

"Just normal talking"

' _Thoughts_ '

 **Author** **Notes**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **~England POV~**

The British country sat on a bench in the rain, in the heart of London.

 _'Really, why was she here?'_ She thought. She could be inside, dry and drinking tea, rereading a famous novel.

But it was his birthday.

America's birthday.

So she was here, sulking under an umbrella in the rain. Her green eyes flickered between citizens, men running home from work and children playing in puddles, still sulking over a war that she had lost before it even began.

Then someone sat down next to her. ' _Go away_.' She mentally said to the newcomer, but knowing to not be that rude to her citizens.

"Hey."

England looked up, knowing her people didn't have that accent. And there sat America.

' _Oh bloody hell, any other day of the year he could choose to just show up and she wouldn't care, or just be mildly irritated, but he just had to show up today.'_ She decided to voice her irritation.

"Shouldn't you be in your country, gloating and setting fire to things?"England grumbled. She watched from under her bangs, hoping he thought she was just looking at the ground.

The American country watched those same children playing,"I wanted to talk to you and you wouldn't return any of my calls." He returned with a shrug.

Of course she wasn't picking up any of his calls, plus she left her phone in her apartment. England didn't respond.

"So you obviously aren't going to talk to me, but thats okay, you just need to listen, Alice, can you just listen to me, please?" He asked, looking to her, she quickly looked to the children.

England had been in his presence for 5 minutes and he hadn't said any rubbish about heroes or hamburgers, or insulted her. He either was serious, or was messing with her. "Fine."

"I'm sorry."

England blinked, _'He didn't just say that seriously.'_

"Pardon?" She asked, looking at him. He had his hand in his pocket and the other holding an umbrella, watching those kids.

"I mean, we joke at meetings and you make me translate Francis's insults, then my birthday rolls around we spend the rest of the year rebuilding a relationship we already had. So if I have to apologize to make this stop, I will." America finished looked over at her, England stared at him, then looked at the puddles at her feet.

They were quiet for a minute."You're not the one who should be sorry."

"Wait, wha-"

"You aren't the one who should be sorry." She said a little firmer. Tears began to run down her face softly, England wished she didn't have an umbrella and the rain would have hid her tears from him. "You told me it wasn't fair to your people. Anytime I came, you told me, and you warned m-me. And I didn't listen. And y-you were right." Her voice was cracking with emotion.

America wasn't talking so she went on. "Then you declared your independence, and I fought- I fought a bloody _war_ and I killed your people for telling me something wasn't fair. So if anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. Not you." England was sobbing now.

Just like she did 240 years ago. She dropped her umbrella, it tumbled to the ground like his gun did then.

History really did repeat itself, she had gone through enough to know how true those words really were.

Then he hugged her. She could tell he was crying too, the way he was hugging her so tightly and burying his face in her wet hair. And she cried in the rain with him. One thing was different, he was with her now.

 **~France POV~**

France stood out in the rain watching from behind a lamppost. He had been there 20 minutes before America had arrived and sat on that bench beside her. How England didn't notice 2 nations crossing her borders, he didn't know.

But he had tracked her down to this spot, in the heart of her country. France knew exactly how upset, depressed, angry, guilty, well, he could keep going for a while about all the things England felt on the 4th of July. So he was going to go and tell her it was okay, and he was going to let her know he was always there for her.

Yet their centuries of war with each other caught up, and he hesitated. Then America swooped in and did just that instead.

He was the country of love, and knew it when he saw it. There was no other reason America would fly across the world to apologize to England other than that.

 _'30 minutes earlier.'_ Would it have even changed anything? Would she still have chosen America over him? Well France didn't know those answers, and he never would. Now he would have to live with the facts now.

England no longer belonged to him.

Who was he kidding?

She never did.

 _'Bravo, America.'_ France thought, turning away from the two English nations together in the rain.

' _For you have won her heart._ '


	2. RusXFem Ame Part 1

**I said I was going to rewrite this, man it's bad... I still like the idea though. This will be 2 parts because I like cliffhangers you're all welcome.**

 **I'm posting this on HetaliaXNyotalia one-shots and making a specific story just for this, because this is HetaliaXNyotalia but it was a separate thing first.**

 **For HetaliaXNyotalia Readers:**

 **Im going to the same pairings over again, so this won't be the only RusXFem!Ame, maybe the others will be a little more positive..**

 **Anyway here's part 1:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, as you may have guessed...**

 **~America POV~**

Honestly America didn't know how long she had been lying there. Ash falling on her face like snow, smoke and death littering the air.

If she shut her eyes, she could see flashes of her land. People crying for loved ones, or searching for them. Rushing to places, not that there was anything to really go to.

If she really focused, she could remember what it was like before the bombs dropped, killing millions in minutes. Honestly she had brought this on herself. The minute she decided to bomb Japan all those years ago, she had sealed her fate.

So why wasn't she dead? Why did her people still live on and love her, when she had killed them?

Well she was turning into a psychological idiot. The end of the world did odd things to people.

Then that question lingered in the back of her mind, was Russia alive?

Were his people as strongly spirited at hers? They had been planning together when the bombs went down. He was here, but the question was he here alive or dead?

Their relationship had been an odd one, no one had predicted it. Even her. If some one had told her 50 years ago she would be married and an ally to Russia, and she would be happy with him, she would probably have punched them.

And of course it scared other nations. The two strongest countries, together, allies, on a different level than the rest of the world, it would have scared America, too.

But here she was, in ruins, and he was her first thought. America didn't want to know the answer. What if he was dead? It would kill her, too. If she just stayed here, would it all go away?

Could this just be some dream? She would wake up, next to him, and the world wouldn't be a nuclear wasteland.

America couldn't just stay there though. It wasn't her, to just sit there. Oh, this was ironic, it wasn't the American spirit, the same thing that had brought her here in the first place.

So she pushed herself up, ignoring the pain flashing through her body. Her blue eyes searched the remains of the city, most of it brought to her eye level by the bombs.

And there it was.

That scarf he never took off, because it hid the scars she had caused during the Cold War. It flew in the wind, stuck around a cement pole that had formerly been part of a building. It looked like some sick flag, waving in the wind proudly.

Hot tears ran down her face as she climbed over the rubble, toward the blood stained scarf. America reached for it, her fingers brushing the edge, just enough to take it off the pole.

The American dropped to the ground, rocks and glass cutting through her military uniform. She held the scarf closely, looking up to the grey sky. It wouldn't be blue again for years, maybe centuries. America sniffed, burying her face in the scarf.

She didn't notice the crunch of glass under snow boots.

"Америка?"

 **Well there you go, part 1... Part 2 will be up later, about a week.**


	3. GerXFem Ita

**So here's your update, This goes along with the Germany is HRE theory, or is it cannon? I don't know I think it is but whatever.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest:**

 **I'm guessing you're talking about Russia and America from last chapter. Well, they had World War 3, which resulted in a nuclear arms, and the majority of humanity being wiped out by bombs. It takes place soon after the bombs were dropped and how America and Russia are responding to, basically the apocalypse. If I didn't answer your question, please tell me and** **I'll try to give a better explanation!**

 **Sigmatic:**

 **I will definitely do a reverse AmeFem!Rus, I love all forms of RusAme. I haven't really been too into PrussiaXFem!Austria, so that one may not be the best, but I'll get around to that one, too.**

 **The-Autumn-Goddess:**

 **Perfect username by the way, but I love SpainXFem!Romano so I'm already planning one of those. I'll do** **FranceXFem!Uk, I've** **had another request for that,** **too.**

 **Lady Bec of Imagineland:**

 **Another USxFem!UK shipper, I never thought I'd see the day. I'll totally do a FranceXFem!Uk, I'm glad you liked it!**

 **This is based off a Pinterest prompt, I don't own it, here it is:**

 **""Come find me when** **you wake up" she smiled."**

 **Here's a link to it: /410e429**

 **Pairings: GerXFem!Ita, HRExItaly.**

"Just normal talking"

' _Thoughts_ '

 **Author Notes**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or this prompt, sigh.**

Germany was having one of this dreams again. He always had them three or four times a month, getting slightly more clear the more often they happened.

It was always this girl, young, maybe 10 years old. She was dressed in a green and white maid style dress, a white cloth keeping back her short reddish-brown hair. When he was younger and had these dreams, all he could remember when he woke up was her smile and the flowers that flew in the wind at her feet. Now Germany could remember her whole appearance, and that she always was saying something he couldn't hear.

This was the better part of the dream. The girl would turn and fade away, and it would flashes of war that replaced her. Blood, pain, war.

And Germany would wake up sweating and close to crying, feeling things he hadn't really felt since the end of World War 2.

Tonight the German was having the same dream, determined to find out what the girl said as she faded away.

He was dropped in a field, the girl standing a few meters away from him. She turned to him, Germany tried to hear over the rest of the dream.

" _Come find me when you wake up."_ She smiled and said in an Italian accent, then turned away and started to fade.

" _What? Wait! Little girl!"_ Germany shouted out, trying to run after her. She was already gone.

The Germanic nation got thrown into flashes of war. Pain and red overtook his vision.

"Germany?" Someone outside the battlefield said.

The German jerked awake to see his bedroom.

Italy was standing in the doorway with a concerned look. He remembered that his ally was going to spend a few nights here, to 'catch up'.

Her auburn hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, and that curl stuck out from her bangs. In fact, she kind of resembled the girl who haunted his dreams.

"Ve~ Germany? Are you okay?" She asked.

He pushed the thought out of his head, that wasn't right, it was just some odd nightmare, it didn't have to do with the Italian. Plus he had having these dreams for as long as he could remember, and he hadn't really met Italy until the First World War. If he told her she'd just worry.

"Ja, I am fine, I'm sorry I wasn't up to pick you up from the airport." He responded, getting up.

The shorter didn't look convinced, but smiled anyway,"It's okay! Prussia picked me up, he said you had a long night! Really you shouldn't stay up late, you'll get overworked!" The Italian girl began to ramble, and almost followed him into the bathroom.

"Italy, I need to take a shower, you can go make breakfast if you want." He said, feeling a little uncomfortable with her following him in.

"Huh? Oh, okay Germany~!" Italy happily turned away.

Germany sighed in defeat, feeling a little bad about sending her away. Well ever since Italy had told him she was a girl he had been a little more, awkward? Germany wasn't the best with women.

The story was that Hungary had advised Italy when she was younger to keep her gender a secret, so she would be treated the same as the male countries and be a strong country. Well that didn't exactly go as planned, but sadly Italy would've be treated very differently as a girl.

So up until recently, Germany had thought Italy was a boy, although he should have realized it before. Then few years ago at a world meeting, Italy finally told everyone, he was in fact a she. The Italian still acted the same, just with a higher voice, longer hair and in skirts and dresses.

Although the fact Italy had slept in the same bed as Germany during their days as the Axis Powers made him blush. And Romano want to kill him, but he wasn't overly concerned with the Southern Italian's hatred for Germans at the moment.

With the new thoughts of Italy, his dream got pushed back in his mind.

A while later, Germany and Italy were returning from touring some of Berlin and having lunch, although both of them had already see all the city had to offer.

"That was really fun! It's weird to hear you talk in German, too!"Italy said happily, hugging his arm.

"What do you mean? I sound weird?" He questioned her, and blushing a little at her hug.

"I don't know what it is, it's just kinda weird! Oh, can I take a siesta in the other room?"

"Ja, don't sleep for too long or you'll miss dinner." He reminded her.

"Don't worry, I won't!" She yawned, and went into the guest bedroom she was staying in.

Germany sighed, and walked into the kitchen where Prussia was playing in his phone. Although Germany offered to get Prussia an apartment, his brother had declined and just stayed either at Germany's house or an old friends'.

"Mein Gott, West, when are you and Italy going to hook up seriously?!" Prussia exclaimed.

Germany blushed,"I don't know what you're talking about, Bruder. Thank you for picking up Italy earlier though."

"Ja, you do, you're blushing. Plus the awesome me couldn't let her get lost just because you slept in!" Prussia smirked at him,"Hey, there's some crap on my bed downstairs, could you move it?"

"Sure." Germany said curtly, standing and leaving his brother to his phone.

"Thanks! You're awesome!" Prussia called.

It wasn't often that Germany went into the basement, Prussia was usually there, or there wasn't a need. The blond saw what he had been referring to, some old boxes and other things were piled on the bed. He started to move things over against the wall, when he noticed an old brush broom leaning up.

 _'Why is that down here? Shouldn't it be in the cleaning closet?'_ Germany mentally blamed his brother and grabbed the broom to move it upstairs.

He finished moving all the things, and going through them a little, about an hour later. Germany grabbed the broom and headed upstairs, actually Italy should be up by now, he should include her in his usual afternoon laps.

The Italian was sitting away from him at the table with Prussia.

"Guten Tag, Italy." He said reaching the top of the stairs and seeing her well awake.

"Buon pomeriggio, Ger-" she stopped mid sentence, seeing him with the broom.

"Oh, Scheisse." Prussia mumbled, seeing what Germany had.

"What? Italy are you okay-"

"How did you get that?" She asked quietly, an odd look covering her usually happy face."Y-you're not the reason he's-s.." The Italian half-nation's voice was breaking. He could see tears falling down her face.

Germany had seen Italy cry before, it wasn't an odd thing. Just last week she had called him crying about how the store didn't have her favorite gelatin. But he hadn't ever seen her cry like this.

"Italy, what are you talking about? It's _just_ a broom!" Germany said to her, setting it against the wall and stepping to the crying Italian.

"No! I-I gave it to him! It's not _just_ some b-broom!"She exclaimed, surprising him with her ferocity. Italy started to run away, but Prussia was standing in the doorway.

"Italy, wait. I can explain this!" Prussia said, looking actually serious.

"Did you kill him?! You were fighting with him! France could have covered for you! _Did_ _you kill him_ , Prussia?!" Italy sobbed.

 _'Kill someone? What was wrong with her?!'_ Germany silently questioned, the most confused person in the room. He was aware that both Italy and Prussia were a lot older than him, he wasn't aware of any horrible wars between them, though.

"Italy, calm down! I didn't kill him! He was my brother!" Prussia exclaimed, reaching to Italy, but she pulled away.

"Why do you have his b-broom then?!Non credo y-te!" Italy cried, pointing to the broom leaning against the wall where Germany had left it.

"I have it because Holy Rome _isn't_ dead! He never died in that war!" The albino shouted.

Germany frowned,' _What the hell was Prussia talking about?_ '

Italy's arm fell to her side. She was still crying, but she wasn't yelling at him anymore. She sinked to her knees,"He's not dead?" Germany could barely hear her.

"Nein."

"Wh-hat happened? How can he n-not be dead? Y-you all said he died-d! You, F-France, Hungary, Austria... Why did you all _lie_ to me?!" Italy sobbed, wiping her cheeks.

"Holy Rome suffered from memory loss. He couldn't even remember his name. We wanted him to have a new life. We didn't want him to be thrown into another life of war like we all had." Prussia answered. Italy didn't respond through her sobs."Italy, he's been _here_ the whole time."

"Bruder, what is all this about?!" Germany finally interjected, Italy breaking down in sobs.

Prussia didn't respond, and lead Germany into the other room, leaving Italy by herself.

The eastern German took a breath,"When Italy was little she lived in Austria and Hungary's house."

"Ja, I know that! Why is she crying like that?! And who the hell is Holy Rome?" Germany interrupted.

"West let me explain!" Germany sighed but nodded,"what you don't know is that the Holy Roman Empire lived in their house with her. They were very close, like in love close. Then Holy Rome had to go to war. They were just kids, yet being sent into war. He promise Italy he'd come back to her. And as a going away present or something, she gave him her broom she always cleaned Austria's house with.

"During the war, Holy Rome was badly injured by France, and he lost all his memories, including Italy. He was close to dying when I found him and decided to raise him, I knew I didn't want to pressure him into the war torn life he had before. So I told Austria and Hungary about this, and we agreed to tell everyone he died during the war. Including Italy.

"She was devastated, barely smiled, or talked to any of us. But eventually, she moved on, I don't think she's let herself really love anyone else, though.

"I renamed Holy Rome, too, after my vati, Germania. I call him Germany." Prussia finished his explanation.

Germany stared in shock at what he had just heard. He kind of wanted it to be a lie, but Prussia hadn't said awesome once during his speech. The facts fitted, too. The girl from his dreams, the flashes of war, the missing memories of his childhood.

So that meant that Italy had reacted like that because of him. Germany looked at his brother, who was watching for his reaction. Prussia nodded. Germany walked back into the kitchen, Italy was sitting against the wall, her head buried in her knees.

He sat next to her, she leaned against him.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you." He said quietly.

"It's okay." She sniffed,"We were together the whole time but we just didn't know it."

"Thank you for keeping your promise, Germany." The German hugged her, resting his head on hers and looked to the window.

In the fields outside, he could swear he saw the young girl in the distance, but a blonde boy in a dark cloak and hat at her side, both smiling and retreating into the setting sun. Germany blinked again, and searched the horizon, but they were both gone.

 **Well you're welcome for that, I'm not sorry. 2200 words, that's like the second longest chapter/one-shot I've ever written! I'm going to do some requests after next week, which will be part 2 of The End Of The World, feel free to post your requests below, thanks for reading!**


	4. RusXFem Ame Part 2

**Part 2 is up! Here you go! The last 4 paragraphs are based off a Pinterest prompt, I changed a few words though. You'll see me using a lot of those a lot... Oh wow people** **said they liked my writing, thanks!** **That really means a** **lot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!  
**

 **~Russia POV~**

Russia had been under a broken table when he woke up, his scarf was missing, and so was America.

She couldn't be dead, right? Her people were so positive, like her, if he was alive, she had to be.

Russia didn't know what he would do if she wasn't alive. His life had always been so gloomy, lonely, cold. Everyone was scared of him, all he wanted was a friend, one that wasn't trembling in his presence. Then he noticed her. She wouldn't show any fear of him, if she had any.

His sunflower. America.

She could brighten a funeral with her smile. But if anyone tried anything with her, she'd throw them into a wall with her brute strength. It made him smile, how quickly her mood could change.

America completely changed his life, always making him happier. If she was gone, he'd be that cold, dark nation everyone feared, including himself."

So Russia had to find her. She must have been thrown away from the building. Wait, was that his scarf?

The tall Russian saw the old stained cloth wrapped around a cement pole, that was once part of a building. Then it was pulled away, by someone he couldn't see.

Russia started to the spot his scarf had been. There she was.

America.

She was on the ground, holding the scarf to her chest, and her face buried in it. Her golden blond hair was being thrown around in the wind, and ash made it look darker than it was.

"Америка?" He asked slowly, standing away from the smaller nation.

She looked up, her blue eyes widened. Her eyes always reminded Russia of the sky in her country, not now though. The sky was grey and dark, and her eyes were red with tears.

"Russia!" She ran to him. Her arms hugged his bare neck and she sobbed into his dirty uniform. "I thought you were dead!" America said, still crying, though.

Russia felt like crying too, she was alive. She was okay. He hugged her tightly, resting his head on her hair.

The world had ended right in front of them. It had fallen apart. Buildings had disintegrated and crumbled, taking millions with it.

It was their fault.

They had caused the end.

But they were together for the end of the world.


	5. AmeXFem Rus

**Well, I've returned, with more RusAme. I'm sorry this was so late, I was really busy last weekend. This was requested by Sigmatic, enjoy! It is also inspired by a Pinterest prompt:**

" **She seemed so invincible.**

 **But just one touch and she'll wince.**

 **She has** **secrets and trusts no one.**

 **She's the perfect** **example** **of betrayal.**

 **Because anyone she's ever trusted broke her."**

 **Here's a link: /D4OL59a**

 **Pairings: AmeXFem!Rus**

"Just normal talking"

' _Thoughts_ '

 **Author Notes**

 **These are so long now, I have so much stuff to say. Well, here you go:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or this prompt idea**.

Russia hid everything behind her smile. She always had it, and no one questioned it.

No one questioned why she always wore her scarf, none of them knowing it hid her worse scars and emotions. No one cared enough to do so.

It's not like there wasn't ever anyone, there had been her sisters, and she had loved them as family. She had trusted them, Russia had thought their family was stronger than everything else. Yet she had been so wrong. When push had come to shove, they had saved themselves and sacrificed her in the process. Now they all were so broken, Russia didn't know if they all counted as a family anymore.

There was China. They had been friends, or Russia though they were, but she was wrong again. China hid from her, he denied their friendship, and she realized they really had nothing.

There were other examples, other cases of her mistrust and others betrayal. Russia had decided she wouldn't do this anymore, what was the point in friends and family of they weren't ever really there to be trusted?

So she cut herself off, hiding behind a smile and a scarf and pretending she didn't care about them anymore. And everyone didn't care enough to notice the broken look in her eyes and the tears in her scarf that showed the scars.

Then America noticed. After their years of spying and war, he could see the cracks in her smile, the changes in her eyes and tears in her scarf.

And the worst part was he cared. He wanted her to be happy, he wanted to see the real her, no matter how broken she was.

"Why do you always smile?" He questioned after a meeting when the room had been deserted except for them.

"I am afraid I don't understand." Russia said.

"I think you do." America respond,"Why do you smile at them all?"

"What else am I supposed to do?" America didn't respond. Russia felt desperate to talk to someone who would truly listen."When they have betrayed and broken me, what else should I do?"

"Hurting them doesn't work, I can't even get them back. Revenge is a sick game no one ever wins. You do not get it, America. You are loved and you are trusted, they don't see you as a monster like me. You do not understand everyone you love betraying you. After a while you stop caring, stop trusting. Because all they do is betray you." Russia turned away, grabbing her bag and wanting to get rid of the American's presence.

"I do get it." He said softly, standing in her way. Russia looked back at him, surprised and confused from his comment.

"We aren't trusted by everyone else. They think because we're on top we are always out to get them. So they betray us first. I may not have as many examples as you, but I see the difference in how they look at us. Even family. You don't think England looks at me differently than he used to? They don't trust us, and we can't trust them, because if we do, they'll try to bring us down."

Russia felt, reassured? Not alone anymore? Maybe it was telling someone after centuries of being bottled up, maybe it was knowing America hid plenty of things behind his hero smile, too. Maybe it was because he was simply just like her in so many ways.

"I suppose we have a little more in common than we thought." She said quietly, her violet eyes meeting his blue ones.

"Yeah, I guess." He said.

Russia smiled at him, not a 'leave me alone' smile, an authentic one, probably the first real one in centuries. She hid her face slightly in her scarf. "Прощай, Америка." The Russian moved past him.

Her walls had been broken down once again, by that one other person who hid things behind his smile, too. And this time, her walls had been brought down willingly.

 **So kinda cheesy, I don't** **know, hopefully a better chapter** **next week!**


	6. ItaXFem Ger

**Hello friends and readers, I've come with another update. I decided to post it earlier because I'll be busy next weekend and I was late last weekend. I'm going on a 10 hour road trip soon so probably get one or two one-shots pre-typed.**

 **This was requested by a Guest, plus I just love GerIta with all my heart, its my otp along with USUK and RusAme...**

 **I got all the historical info from** **Google so blame them if its wrong.**

"Just normal talking"

' _Thoughts_ '

 **Author Notes**

 **Pairing: ItaXFem!Ger**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, do I still need to say this?**

 **~~1990, Germany has just become unified again** **after the end of World War 2~~**

Italy stood outside Germany's door, his hand raised to knock, although he hadn't yet. He hadn't been able to see the German since the end of WW2. From what he had heard, she was in a horrible state, along with her brother, Prussia, who was panicking after losing his country.

Its not like he had been fine in the aftermath of WW2 either, almost as soon as it was over, Russia started pressuring him to become communist and join the Soviet Union. After his not so great democratic experience, Italy almost did, but America made sure Italy stayed democratic and he created a republic in the place of communism. It didn't leave Italy in the best state, but it was the better choice at the moment. Now the two world powers were fighting, and Italy wanted nothing to do with it, he was hoping America would win though, a democracy wouldn't go over well if Russia won.

The Cold War wasn't the main thing on Italy's mind now, he wanted to make sure his friend was okay. Germany made Italy happy, and now that they weren't in a war, maybe they could have a less deadly relationship.

The auburn haired nation knocked on the door. The knocks echoed, and then the porch was silent. 'Maybe she's still not feeling well or not home.' Italy thought.

Instead, the door creaked open. Standing in to door was Germany, well a version of her. Before and during the war, Germany had long blond hair, usually tied back, she always was standing tall, blue eyes blazing, making sure her military and his was in line. She took absolutely no crap.

The woman standing in the door wasn't the same. The most notable thing was her hair was short, a little messy, not at all resembling the long neat style from before. Her eyes looked duller, and she looked weaker. Well no, that wasn't exactly the right word, she looked broken. She was a couple centimeters shorter than Italy, something he didn't notice before.

"Italy." She said quietly, not at all similar to the yelling he was so used to.

"Ciao, Germany~! I wanted to see you, I heard you got unified again!" He responded, trying to not show he noticed her differences, he smiled at her.

Her eyes widened a little. "Why would you want to see me? I am a horrible nation."

"You're not horrible! Everyone makes mistakes!" Italy sort of lied, he just wanted his usual mad, yelly Germany.

"Losing two world wars and _killing_ six million people don't qualify as mistakes, dummkopf." She whispered.

Italy frowned at her comment,"Can I come in?"

She nodded and opened the door to him. He followed her inside.

"Um, you cut your hair." Italy mumbled, hoping to change the topic."

"Ja, Japan told me during the war about how in the Eastern countries, people cut their hair to let go of the past. Although I doubt anyone will let go of what I did." She said. Italy felt like he should say something but he didn't know what, so for once he was quiet. "Thank you for coming, at least you don't hate me." Germany looked over at him.

"Of course I don't hate you! You're still my friend, right~?" He asked, smiling and trying to lighten the mood.

"Ja, we are still friends."

Italy offered a hug. Germany didn't say anything. He hugged her anyway. She was stiff."Don't worry Germany~! Things will be normal again, all we need is some time, si?" Italy set his head on her shoulder.

She hugged him back. "Nein, my deeds will not be forgotten anytime soon."

She must have realized how long they had been hugging because she pushed him away. "Danke, Italy, though. Have you eaten yet?" Germany questioned, seeming a little more like her usual self.

Italy gasped,"Can I make celebration pasta~?! Since we are back together!?"

Germany have him a small smile,"That would be nice, its been too long since I've had some good pasta."

Italy brightened, happy to have his friend back and an excuse to make pasta,"Well, I'll make the best pasta you've ever had~!"

The two former Axis Powers went into the kitchen, both a little less broken than they had been before.

 **Ah, another soppy GerIta one-shot, you are welcome. As always, post your requests, I am** **currently working on several pairings' shots, hopefully they will be better than these recent ones.** **Please follow, fave, and review!**


	7. FRxFem UK

**Hello my readers! Happy Easter! I went on a vacation, about 20 hours of driving, yet I wrote none on my trip. It was very fun, but I have returned...**

 **This was requested by AkatakaOrihara, The-Autumn-Goddess, and Lady Bec of Imagineland.**

 **Also some request responses:**

 **Guest (2nd most recent one):**

 **I will totally do SuFin, they're so cute in any form! About the America and Fem! Israel, (Can I just call it AmeXFem!Is?) is Israel an OC? I'm okay with writing OCs, but I need to know a little background (History, Personality, Previous relationship with America, Appearance, etc.) Also you should know that if she is an OC, I may not portray her the way you would, so I'd be prepared to be disappointed if you don't agree with it. Please respond with some info so I can write your request, or you can message me!**

 **AkatakaOrihara:**

 **In case you didn't know, I did write a USxFem!UK already, it's the first chapter in this story. I do plan on doing more though, glad to find another shipper of it!**

 **Lady Bec of Imagineland:**

 **Sorry for the extremely late response, Feel free to mention my story! Thanks for being a follower.**

 **The-Autumn-Goddess:**

 **I hope the reverse of FRUK is okay, I might do your request, too, but I just added you to the list anyway.**

 **Well another extremely long AN, here you go now:**

 **Disclaimer: You thought I forgot to say that I don't own Hetalia.**

France was still sort of sleeping when the smell of smoke entered his bedroom. At first he just thought it was part of a lingering dream, but an alarm brought him to the smoky reality.

He sat up in confusion, then realized it was the fire alarm, and hurried to find the source of the smoke and alarm. A quick trip down the stairs and into to the kitchen ended his search, as England was there.

See, England wasn't exactly his girlfriend or anything, they would fight and laugh at each other, but then go to dinner together and laugh with each other. They had a love-hate relationship, and recently it had been a little more love than hate. It was sort of complicated, but when you've fought with someone for centuries, then decide to date them, it gets complicated. Both had a key to the others' house, although either could break in if they wanted to.

So there she was, his not girlfriend, hitting the smoke alarm with a broom and waving away smoke. "Angleterre, what are you doing?" She jumped and almost hit the ceiling light with her broom.

"BLOODY HELL, FROG! You can't scare me like that!" She exclaimed, glaring at him.

"Well, you scared me with the fire alarm so we're even now." France retorted,"What are you doing?"

She got a gloomy look,"I was trying to cook breakfast for us, I caught some of it on fire though."

 _'So tha_ t's _what that smell is.'_ He thought to himself. "Why didn't you tell me you wanted to cook, I would have gotten the fire department on speed dial."

"Fine then! If you're going to be like that I'll leave you alone, I have papers to finish anyway." The British woman exclaimed, dropping the broom and heading to the door.

France grabbed her arm before she even made it to the doorstep."I was playing with you! Come, I'll make us an _actual_ breakfast." He pulled her to the kitchen again.

"Mine was an _actual_ breakfast." She muttered but France still heard her and just choose to not respond.

The two Europeans spend the next hour and a half cleaning up the black British failure, cooking an edible dish, and teasing each other.

"There! Now that my kitchen is beautiful again we may eat!" France exclaimed, smiling at England. She rolled her eyes and commented something about how it wasn't beautiful to begin with.

The two sat down at the table, it being well after breakfast time, so this was more of a brunch. "So?" France asked as England started eating.

"It's good." She mumbled, taking another bite and still morning her cooking.

"I know!" France smiled and began eating.

"Why did you ask my opinion then?!"

He shrugged,"Why did you show u today? You never come when I call."

"I'm not sorry that I won't be at your beck and call. I wasn't busy and I doubted you would be." She said back.

They sat in silence, finishing their meal."England, would you like to spend the rest of the afternoon with me?" France asked as he finished.

"It's not like I had anything else planned." She responded, handing him his dish.

"Bien, I'll go get ready!" France exclaimed, and went to his bedroom, leaving her alone.

Not too long later France came down in appropriate clothes. Well to him, England wasn't overly happy with the outfit.

And they went off, a movie, some shopping, not for England, dinner, and just some sight seeing or in France's case, sight criticizing. After their day together, France finally brought England back to her hotel.

"I had a nice time, Alice, we should have more afternoons together." France stated as they neared the awning of the hotel.

"Yes, we should." England smiled to herself,"I'll see you at the meeting next week." She finished, looking at him and referring to the European Conference being held in Paris next week. The blond woman turned to leave but France grabbed her and quickly kissed her.

She kissed him back, not being able to hide her blush as they broke apart. "Goodnight, Francis." The British country recovered.

"Bonsoir, Je t'aime, Alice." He said back to her. She retreated into the hotel lobby, leaving the enamored French man alone in street with a smile.

* **cough cough* cheesy kiss scene alert *cough***

 **(You should go look up what he said at the end, I'm not posting it, use** **google** **translate.)**

 **I hope you enjoyed it anyway, I was just going to do the breakfast part but I was only like 500 words and I'm like well 3 people requested this, they deserve more. Should I have just left** **it at breakfast?**

 **Also can someone tell me what a beta is? I've written 2 stories and like 20 one-shots yet I don't know what this is...**

 **You can still post requests if you want something, or if you have some event you want with those characters, that'd be really useful. I wouldn't mind doing a little research for that. Until next time,** **thanks for reading!**


	8. PruXFem Aus

**Okay so the last few weekends I didn't post an update because I just couldn't think of a decent idea and was busy for one of them.. Back to the writer block thing, if you have a headcannon, event, idea or something please send me it, I'm really running out of ideas that don't seem like they're the same every time or just boring. Also thanks to all the people who told me what beta was!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Pansy25:**

 **I'm glad you liked** **the FrUk one, it's kind of like the F.A.C.E family (they're my favorite family in Hetalia) I actually like USUK and RusAme better than FrUk, but I still prefer it with the F.A.C.E. family. So I've never written a pregnancy fanfic, but I'd love to do it, especially with America and Russia, because neither of them have raised kids/colonies/little siblings in canon, so I feel like they'd be funny about it. Thanks for reading and requesting!**

 **OtakuFledgling:**

I **feel like after that first one-shot in this the FrUk shippers will kill me. *also hides* I've got ideas for** **more USxFem!UK, so be ready for those whenever I make a dent in some of the many requests I got. Thanks for reading!**

 **Pairings: Pre PruXFem!Aus, Implied Fem!AusXMale!Hun, Past Fem!ItalyXHRE**

 **Usually I just change one of the characters to their Nyotalia version for the ship, but I decided I wanted to change Hungary to male and Italy to female, but this is while Italy lives with Austria** **and Hungary so they would still be dressing as a girl, in this she just is actually a girl. You'll see what I mean below...**

 **Well this was requested by AkatakaOrihara and Sigmatic.**

 **Extremely long author notes, but it's time for the** **story** :

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but it owns me.**

 **~~~Current Year~1890~~~**

Prussia walked toward Austria and Hungry's huge mansion, little Germany at his side. Since that whole war/lost memories the newly named Germany hadn't been back to the house and plus Prussia wanted an excuse to visit Austria after their alliance. All he had to do was make sure Italy didn't recognize him as Holy Rome.

"Bruder?" The blond German asked.

"Ja?" Prussia looked down at him.

"Does anyone else live with Mr. Hungry and Ms. Austria?" Germany asked, kicking a stone with his boot.

Prussia panicked,"Uh, Ja, but it's just a few other kids, they're not very awesome so you shouldn't play with them too much or their unawesomeness will rub off on you!" Hopefully that didn't sound as bullshitty as he thought it did.

Germany didn't look completely convinced but nodded anyway and didn't say anything. Prussia hoped that would be the end of it.

The two Germanic personifications reached the steps of the large house and Prussia banged on the door.

' _WAIT_ _WHAT IF ITALY_ _ANSWERS_?!' Prussia mentally remembered, he quickly turned to Germany and pushed his hair back.

"Bruder?! W-what are you doing?!" Germany exclaimed, pushing the albino away.

"I have to fix it!" Prussia exclaimed, slicking back Germany's hair and tucking in Germany's shirt. He did look older than his last time as Holy Rome, as both Italy and Germany had grown up some physically. Still, Italy may recognize him, and that'd just screw everything up.

Prussia admired his quick work, Germany looked fairly irritated but his hair was brushed back, shirt neatly tucked in, and a little grime was still on his face, adding to the change in appearance. Just in time, the door swung in to revival Hungary standing there in a neat button down shirt and pants, light brown hair in a ponytail down his back. The other male nation glanced from Germany to Prussia.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, looking to Prussia to answer.

"The awesome me thought I would grace everyone with mein and mein brother, _Germany_ , presence!" Prussia announced, well more like shouted fiercely, at the brown haired man and emphasized Germany.

He was quiet for a minute,"No thanks." Hungry moved to shut the door but Prussia caught his foot in the way.

"Come on, Hungary! The awesome me needs food and yours is the most awesome for miles next to mein! Kesese~" Now that he had complemented him, Hungary had to let him in!

"Ugh! Finom! Only because I'm sure you haven't feed Germany in a week, I feel sorry for him, having to have you as an older brother!" He finally opened the door and led them in. Prussia glanced around for Italy and Austria but they didn't seem to be around, there was the faint sound of a violin. "I'll make you some gulaschsuppe, but only because I was already planning on it!"

"Danke, Mr. Hungary." Germany said, sitting at the fancy dining table.

The Hungarian smiled, "Nice to know someone respects my cooking and doesn't just barge in for food! Oi! Prussia, what are you looking around for?"

"Huh?" The paler turned around,"I was just wondering where Austria was."

"She's playing violin in the ballroom, go see her, I'll hang out with Germany for a while." He smiled at the blond who was curiously looking around the room. Thankfully, he didn't seem to recognize any of it.

"Ordnung." Prussia commented with a shrug. He headed through the halls following the sound of music. That was something he always appreciated about Austria, she knew how to play a good song.

In the doorway to the ballroom stood Italy, facing away from him. Apparently Italy had grown up physically some, too . Her auburn hair was longer and tied back with a white handkerchief and she was dressed in a green maid style dress. That odd curl sticking out of the rest of her hair still.

"Hallo, Italy!" Prussia said, hoping he didn't disturb Austria's playing, wait. Why did he care about disturbing Austria, she way less awesome than him?! Prussia ignored the feeling as Italy turned to see him.

"Oh, Ciao, Mr. Prussia. When did you get here?" The Italian maid questioned.

"Not too long, didn't you notice my awesomeness?!" Prussia exclaimed.

She looked confused,"No?"

The "Well, you should have!"

"Oh, well, I'm going to go paint. Ciao Mr. Prussia~!" Italy rushed off to another room, she was probably intimidated by his awesomeness.

 _'I should ask her to paint me_ _sometime, she's a pretty good artist.'_ Prussia thought as he walked into the ballroom.

It was as glamorous as the rest of the house, tall ceilings and windows, with long drapes and a large grand piano in a corner of the big room. The woman Prussia was looking for was facing away from him, she wore a pretty purple dress and her dark curls were down with the bangs tied back in a simple braid around the back of her head, all of it kept together by a purple hair clip except that one strand that stood up.

She finishes the note, and turned around to Prussia. "I heard you yelling at Italy by the door. You showed up unannounced with Germany."

"Well I thought it was an awesome ideas for him to come back here, plus Hungary wanted to see him." Prussia watched her put up the violin. "You didn't have to stop."

She looked up behind her faux glasses,"You should've sent a letter so we could send Italy to town or something, plus I'm not going to waste my time playing for someone who doesn't appreciate it." Austria grumbled.

"I do appreciate it! You play your violin and I'll play mein flute!" Prussia pulled out his flute, the old thing was probably a few centuries old, but Prussia never left home without it.

"That thing looks like it'll fall apart if you play it." Austria critiqued.

"It won't!"

The dark haired German thought it over but resulted in grabbing her violin. "Fine, only because I wasn't done with the song. Try to keep up."

He smirked,"I can totally do that, I'm awesome!"

A few simple notes quickly turned into a quick melody, Prussia recognized it as a Mozart work. Austria seemed completely focused on the song, both of their parts, the sunlight through the window was reflecting on her hair and making her eyes seem to light up.

After a few minutes that seemed like hours of playing, Austria held out a note that finished the song and Prussia finished with a similar note.

"See, I told you I could keep up." Prussia said, slightly panting from the effort to keep up with her.

Then something rare happened, Austria smiled at him, the albino looked around, making sure it was him she was smiling at, but no one else was there. "I guess you could. It would've sounded better if you got a new flute." She commented, setting down her instrument.

"Can't. The awesome me is kind of broke." Prussia grinned.

She nodded,"Wasn't Hungary making lunch?"

"Ja! And I am starving, let's go!" Prussia grabbed her hand and hurried down the hallways, unaware of the speed up of his heart and Austria's blush.

 **~~~Several Months Later~~~**

Prussia walked out to the mail man, and took his mail, mostly just letters from his boss and other random things. But today there was a slim packages wrapped in brown paper and a string bow. Curious to what it held, he quickly said thanks to the man and rushed inside.

Germany was reading an old book and payed no attention to Prussia and the package. The older German walked into his study, put the other letters to the side and took the card tied with the package.

'Gilbert Beilschmidt' was on the outside in cursive. It had to be addressed to him by his human name, but usually if they knew him as a Prussia it would be written inside. He opened the card and read over it.

 _'Dear Prussia, Here, I bought this for you, enjoy it and please throw away that old stick. P.S_. _I hate to admit you are "awesome"_ _with a flute. Sincerely, Austria.'_

Prussia grinned at the comment about his awesomeness and tore open the box. Inside was a simple lightweight wooden flute, a small twig stuck off of it, resembling a tree branch.

He smiled at the gift, and put the flute where his old one had sat on the shelf. Prussia tossed the old one in the fire place. Then the albino German sat at the desk and began to write a thank you to Austria, a letter that would soon become many.

 **Well there you go, I feel like that took forever to get started, Please follow, favorite and review, bye. (Almost 1800 words wow second longest one-shot of the story so far!)**


	9. RusXFem Ame

**Yay** **I'm back... ITS** **SUMMER! Since I have a lot of free time now, expect more chapters closer together (maybe it'll be once a week like before but that's a lot to hope for.) I also will be starting another story, I got the idea from a headcannon and a one-shot by natasha call and I asked if I can do a story with that idea. If you like RusAme or RusFem!Ame you should go read some of** **her stuff. Anyway, here you go.**

 **Requested by Pansy25.**

 **Human Names:**

 **Fem!America: Amelia E Jones**

 **Russia: Ivan Brasinsky**

 **Canada: Matthew (Mattie, Matt) Williams**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

America paced outside her bathroom, she suddenly stopped and stared at the test again.

' _No, no, no, no! This thing is probably wrong!' A_ merica tried to reassure herself, although it wasn't really working. ' _Amelia, you've already tried three of the best pregnancy tests money can buy, you have to face the facts, you're pregnant with Ivan's kid.'_

 _'And he's going to be staying here for the G8 meeting next week.'_

America dropped the test on the counter and walked into her living room. She plopped down on the couch, about a thousand questions buzzing through her head.

 _'How_ _am I going to handle my country pregnant? Or with a kid? How am I going to raise a kid to begin w_ ith? _Is this kid going to be a personification? Or will it be human and I'll outlive it?Will Ivan help me? Is he going to hate me? Does he love me enough to commit to a child with me? God, Amelia! How about you do something other than sit on the couch and panic?! I can call someone!'_ The American country sat up and scrolled through her phone.

 _'Not England, he'd yell at me for not being careful. No Japan, this really isn't his area of expertise. France? Ew no. Italy and Germany aren't worried about me. Lithuania will panic about anything Russian even if I'm his friend. Mattie? Oh why not, he's my twin brother, he cares!'_ America heard the ringing of the phone and hoping he would pick up.

"Hello?" The whisper of her shy brother went through the phone.

"Thank god you picked up! Oh my god, Matt, I'm freaking out!" She nearly shouted.

"Why are you freaking out? Did you run out of ice cream again? You know you can just go to the store." He responded with a sigh.

"No! This is way more important!" America exclaimed.

"What is it then?"

"Uh... So. You know how, um.. Ivan. And I are dating." She stuttered.

"Yes I do." He said quietly.

"Well, I'm..pregnantwithhischild." America quickly said.

"Amelia, I have no idea what you just said."

She huffed."I'm.. pregnant with Ivan's child."

There was silence. America looked just to make sure he hadn't hung up. She could hear a "Who are you?" from her brother's polar bear.

"Mattie? Are you still there?" America asked.

"Are you kidding?" He responded.

"No."

"Can I hit him with my hockey stick?" Canada asked, sounding fairly scary.

"No!"

"Ce bâtard mérite." The quiet nation mumbled."Does he know?"

"No. He's supposed to come stay with me for the G8 meeting next week." America sighed.

"Well I have to go, if you need me call me. And if he leaves you because of this tell me and I'll go beat him up for you." Canada commented.

"Thanks, Matt. Bye." America ended the call. Well at least Mattie wasn't mad at her. She was sorry for Russia though, America had witnessed her brother's hockey games.

 **~~~One Week Later~~~**

America sat in the airport waiting for the plane from Moscow to unload. She had decided to tell Russia as soon as possible, not at the airport though. The people started walking through the gates, majority chatting in Russian and looking around the airport in wonder.

She glanced around for Russia, usually he wasn't hard to find in a crowd, since he towered over most of them. America abandoned her bench as she saw him walk through the gate, rolling a large suitcase. "Ivan!" She waved at him. He smiled when he noticed her and rushed over.

"Привет, Amelia!" Russia greeted.

"Hey! Are you ready to leave?" She asked, she just wanted to get this over with.

"да, I got all of my things."

"Good! Come on!" America grabbed his arm and started walking quickly.

"Why are you in such a rush?" He asked, struggling a little to keep up.

They exited the airport. Thankfully, America current apartment was a walking distance so there wasn't a need for a cab.

"Me? In a rush? I don't know what you're talking about." They stopped at a cross walk."if anything your the one in a rush, ya' know. 'Cause you're Russian." America stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets. It seemed like all of New York City's traffic was at this one crosswalk.

He frowned at her,"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes." Russia must have sensed she didn't want to talk because he didn't push her answer anymore.

The light finally blinked for them to pass and they quickly hurried into her apartment building. America was silent for the whole elevator ride and their walk down the hall. They finally were alone in her apartment and she sighed.

Russia was looking around at the mentally hit herself for not cleaning up at least a little.

"So, uh... You may want to sit down." America said.

"Where? This is like a pig pen." Russia muttered.

 _'Well, if you knew what I was dealing with then you wouldn't question it!'_ America retorted in her head. "There." She pointed at the side of the couch that wasn't covered in clothes.

He looked at the couch, then at her. "Sit, Ivan." He did.

"What is wrong? You have been acting oddly and your apartment is messier than usual."Russia questioned.

 _'Just tell him!'_ She shouted at herself. "Well, I have a very important thing to tell you."

"Ok..."

"So listen to me. And don't say anything until I'm done."

He mumbled something in Russian and had the most confused face, but nodded along.

"So I am super worried that you'll hate me after this, but I didn't mean for it to happen I promise. And my brother said he would beat you up if you broke up with me. But I don't think you will, I really just don't know-"

"Why would I break up with you?" Russia interrupted. "I though you were breaking up with me..."

"What?! Of course not! I can't do this by myself!" She exclaimed.

"Do what?"

 _'Now or never, Amelia!'_ She took a deep breath. "Raise a kid." America looked at him. He still looked confused.

"I am confused." He mumbled.

"I'm... pregnant." America watched his expression change from confusion to joy.

"And it is mine?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah."

"Really?"

She smiled."Yeah. Is this good?"

Russia stood up still smiling,"да. This is good." He pulled her into a hug.

"Oh thank God! I have no idea how to raise a child!"

His head was on top of hers. "I do not either. Maybe Ukraine has some tips."

She laughed and hugged him tighter.

 **Well there you go, kinda soppy, I think it's adorable but whatever... I hope you enjoyed it Pansy25. Mattie's phone call went longer than I had originally planned.**

 **I'M STILL TAKING REQUESTS! PLEASE GIVE ME EVENTS OR IDEAS AND A PAIRING, THAT WOULD BE VERY HELPFUL AND MAKE CHAPTERS COME OUT** **QUICKER!**


	10. SpaXFem Roma

**So I said I'd be posting more... Obviously that wasn't true. I have excuses, I went to the beach for a week stuff. Well I've started on my other story and I'm going to write a few chapters before I post it.**

 **This was requested by** **The-Autumn-Goddess. I was going to do this pairing already, because I love it.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Kiraxsammforever:**

 **RusAme is one of my three otps so I will definitely be doing more of it! (I may have a small one for next time)**

 **AkatakaOrihara:**

 **I'm glad you like it! I don't love that ship, but it's definitely very cute. Thanks for being a repeated** **reviewer and reader!**

 **Wow my tenth chapter! Yay!  
**

 **Also Romano will be referred to as Romana since that's the girl version of his name, she's a little OOC,** **anyway here you go:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**.

Romana rang the door bell again. _'Where was that tomato bastard?!'_ She thought, once again ringing the bell.

Finally the door opened, the messy haired Spanish nation standing there."Hola? Romana?! What are you doing here so late?!"

It was about midnight."You said if I needed a place to stay I was welcome here always! If you don't want me then I'll just leave then!" She frustratedly cried, quickly turning away.

Spain grabbed her arm,"Wait! Lovi, that's not what I meant, I'm just confused, did something happen?"

The southern Italian silently frowned. "What happened?" Spain pushed.

"Feliciana invited over her potato boyfriend-"

"Germany?"

"Si. The potato sucker was making fun of me." She concluded.

"Are you sure he was making fun of you? You know how Germany is now." Spain smiled reassuringly.

"Si! I know he was! Now can I stay here or not, bastard?!" Romana exclaimed.

"Of course you can! I miss having you around, Lovi~!" Spain brought her and her suitcase inside. She blushed and huffed. "You can stay in guest room and I'll be in my bedroom! Get me if you need me. Goodnight Roma!" He called and disappeared down the hall.

"Tomato bastard...too nice...calling me names...better have tomatoes..."Romana continued muttering until she reached her room and quickly fell asleep.

 ** _~~~The Next Morning~~~_**

Romana awoke to the smell of Spanish cooking and coffee. The Italian sat up to see she was in her clothes from last night and the room she spent most of her childhood with Spain. She trudged into the kitchen where Spain was eating a small pastry.

"Good morning Lovi~!" He exclaimed finishing the food and offering a plate to her.

"Morning." She mumbled. Sitting across from him, Romana ate the food, quietly glaring at the Spanish nation.

He noticed her glare and smiled brightly at her. Her heartbeat quickened and she looked away immediately. "Did you want to do anything today?" Spain asked.

"No."

He didn't expect anything other than that."Okay, I've got tomatoes I need to harvest out back, though." Romana looked up."You could come help if you want to."

"I guess I will, only if you promise I can have one!" She said "And I need to call Feliciana, to see when the nasty Germans are leaving!"

"Go ahead, I'll change and be out back when you are done." Spain collected their plates and Romana retreated to her room quickly. She fumbled for her phone and dialed her sister's number.

"Ciao~!" The younger called into the phone.

"Who's calling you, Italy?" Germany said from the background.

"Romana! You potato bastard threw me out of my own home so you could get colorful with my sorellina!"

"I didn't throw you out-" Germany was cut off.

"Save it, you macho potato man! I called my sorella, not you!" Romana hissed.

"I'm not trying to be colorf-" Germany tried again.

"Shut the hell up you German potato!"

"Um, ciao, sorella." Italy said.

"How long is that bastard staying in our house?" Romana huffed.

Italy hesitated,"Well he's planning on staying though the week, then we're flying to New York City for the G8 meeting."

"Oh so you're running off to the big shot meeting with him, of course you are." Romana grumbled, with a hint of neglect.

"You never said you wanted to go! I guess it'd be the G9 then~! They're boring, though~ I just eat and sleep in them!" Italy said happily.

"They're important meetings!" Germany exclaimed from the background.

She was quiet,"Sure. Have fun with them." Romana hung up before Italy could say anything else. She silently changed into work clothes and walked out to meet Spain.

The Spanish nation was digging through the dirt with a woven basket at his side. He glanced up and smiled his bright smile at her. Within a minute Romana could feel tears falling down her face.

"Lovi! Why are you crying?!" Spain sprang up and rushed to her.

"Everyone likes my sorella better than me." She sniffed.

"What have you that idea?!" Spain cried, wiping her face.

"She's Italy. She goes to all the meetings. She's happy and nice and a better cook. Plus she has a bastard boyfriend that's her childhood love!" Romana exclaimed, she sat on the stone pavement.

"Lovi..." Spain mumbled.

"See? Even you don't call me by my name! I'm Italy, too, but all you bastards forget about that, si?" She trailed off.

Spain kneeled in front of her,"Italy, you're just as important as Feliciana. You don't go to meetings because you let her handle it." He took her hands,"And you're wrong that everyone like her better than you."

"Prove it." She wasn't looking at him.

"Well don't tell Feli, but I love you much more than your sister." Romana looked up, surprised. More tears were welling up in her eyes.

"You love me?"

"Si."

Romana hugged him tightly, still crying some,"You weird turtle bastard. I love you, too."

Spain pulled her up, still smiling,"Come on Italy, we have tomatoes to pick. I might just let you take some home."

Romana smiled a little,"Si, Spain."

 **Well is that the most generic Spaman(a)o one-shot idea ever**

 **Bonus: Spain calls Romana 'Italy' as much as possible now.**


	11. USXFem Japan

**Whoa this was written 4 days before it was posted? Yeah I was, I have actually done something ahead of time! We're also at 33 reviews! That's my second highest after 43 for The United States of America! I'm actually really surprised this is so popular, I wouldn't think people would like this, but I guess HetaliaXNyotalia is so hard to find, the few ones** **that there are, are popular. (Not a typo, just how English is)**

 **This was requested by CrystalGems18. (Great username by the way) This ship is one of those I'm not sure about, I'm like: "Do I ship it? Do I not ship it? I don't know!" I can't make up my mind, anyway, please enjoy!**

 **Human Names:**

 **Nyo!Japan: Sakura Honda**

 **America: Alfred F. Jones**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, I swear.**

America and Japan had finally made it to the Japanese buffet. The world conference was being held in New York City, so the majority of the world was staying in hotels there. With the fact they hadn't hung out much in recent months, America had invited Japan to dinner, as friends of course.

"Finally we're here! I didn't know it was this far away! Our reservation is probably canceled now. Sorry, Sakura."America complained, leading the Japanese nation to the front desk.

"It is fine, they do not seem busy, and the food will still be good if we are late." Japan commented.

A waiter came up to the desk,"Hi! I had reservations for 8:00 but we're late. It's under Jones." America exclaimed at the man. He led them to a table, took their drink orders and left them to get food.

The next few minutes were full of America looking wide eyed at all of the Japanese food, then asking Japan if they actually ate this stuff, and taking it, just to try it.

"Is this really squid? Does it taste good?" The American struggled to keep the dead squid between his chopsticks.

"Hai, I think you would like it, Alfred-kun."She hid a smile as he dropped it on his plate after the third attempt "Would you like help?"

"I guess. Why are these things so hard?" He exclaimed.

"You can use a fork if you want to." Japan said, gesturing to the unused utensil.

"No way! I'll totally figure this out, I'm the hero!" America grinned,"Can you show me how now?"

Japan took her own chopsticks and held them correctly,"See you have to use your first finger to control them."

"Like this?"She looked up at him, he was not using it correctly at all.

"Īe. Here, let me show you." Jason crossed over to his right and took his hand in hers. Normally, Japan wouldn't touch anyone without their consent, or let anyone touch her, but with America, her uncomfortableness with touching people wasn't a problem. She wasn't sure why this was, though. Japan adjust his fingers, and led his hand to the plate, and helped him grab and hold a squid, before releasing her hold.

America held it a minute before setting it back down,"I did it!" He exclaimed, louder than need. A family glared at him from a nearby table. He smiled at her,"Thanks Sakura!" Japan felt her face heat.

"Oh, you're welcome, Alfred-kun." She mumbled, returning to her seat.

The two finished dinner with America trying exotic things, or at least exotic to him, and Japan smiling at his reactions of her cuisine. America insisted on paying, despite Japan's protests. Then the two personifications started walking back to her hotel.

"You know you could have stayed with me at my apartment." America mentioned.

"Thank you for the offer, but I wouldn't want to intrude." Japan responded neatly.

"You wouldn't be intruding!"He said. "I'd be glad to be in the company of someone who doesn't think I'm a screw up." He added quietly. Japan looked up in surprise, America must have not meant for her to hear his comment.

"Why do you think that?" Japan asked.

He paled,"Oh! It's nothing!" America cried, waving her off.

As one of America's closest friends and allies, he usually confined in her. She knew that he was very good at languages, he was currently trying to figure out Japanese. She also knew that he often took insults personally.

"Has someone said something to you?"

"No." He badly lied.

They walked the remainder to her hotel in silence. Japan kept stealing side glances at the taller nation. They finally arrived at the entrance. "'Night, Sakura." He said, turning to leave.

She caught his sleeve,"Alfred-kun, I would like to talk to you first before you leave."

"It's late, I should really get home-"

"I apologize for interrupting you, but you can stand a few more minutes." Japan said firmly. He grunted an okay, but stared past her head, it wasn't overly hard, seeing he towered over her. The Japanese woman led him to a street light a few meters away from the hotel entrance. "After the meeting tomorrow, you may help me move my things to your apartment if you would like. I would like to stay with you for the remainder of my visit if it okay with you."

"Yeah, it's fine." The American still wasn't meeting her gaze.

"I do not think you are a 'screw up.'" Japan said, she finally gained his attention. "You have been a good friend and a helpful ally in the years we have known each other. I am thankful for our friendship. Despite what others have said, you are a good nation and person."

America stared for a minute, then engulfed her in a hug,"Thanks, Sakura."

She felt her face become very red and was glad it was hidden in his jacket,"You're welcome." Japan managed, trying to hide her emotions.

He must have noticed the hug had become long because he broke apart,"Goodnight." America said.

She bowed quickly to hide her blush,"Oyasumi."

Japan hurried to her room and America disappear in the dark returning to his apartment, both unaware of a French personification who happened to be watching their scene from his hotel room.

"Perhaps Amérique and Japon need some help with their feelings." He decided, beginning his matchmaking plans.

 **Well I'm sure you can all guess who our spying French personification is. Originally, Japan and America were going to kiss, but I couldn't figure out how to fit that in.**

 **Is it just me or do all my romantic one-shots seem the same? I don't know, but hope you all liked it.**


	12. RoXFem Chu

**Hello readers! This one was not written 4 days before it was posted...**

 **Reviews:**

 **CrystalGem18:**

 **I love Steven Universe (it's ruined me along with Gravity Falls and Adventure Time) it's one of the few American cartoons I still watch!**

 **This was requested by BlackButlerFan13. Let me just tell you all, I love how they gave me both a ship and a simple prompt request so I knew exactly how to write this for them. It was great thanks. I don't usually write Russia and China together even though they're so cute, but I hope this is okay.**

 **By the way in this one-shot they will just be normal humans. My idea was that they're going to a international school (Gakuen Academy) in America (because I don't have enough experience anywhere else) and they're both in the 3rd year of high school (11th grade).**

 **Human Names:**

 **Russia: Ivan Bransinski**

 **Fem!China: Chun-Yan Wang**

 **Japan: Kiku Honda**

 **America: Alfred F Jones**

 **Fem!England: Alice Kirkland**

 **France: Francis Bonnefoy**

 **Prussia: Gilbert Beilschmidt**

 **Fem!North Italy: Feliciana Vargas**

 **Fem!South Italy: Lovina Vargas**

 **Germany: Ludwig Beilschmidt**

 **Korea: Im Yong Wang**

 **Most of those were just mentioned once, but just in case you didn't know who I was talking about.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

Ivan waited outside the Algebra 2 classroom, waiting for the class to be dismissed. He glanced in the room through the window, Chun-Yan was half paying attention, half trying to get Kiku Honda to pass her his notes. This was the last class of the day, then the two would be going to a restaurant for their one year anniversary.

The large Russian jumped as the bell rang. Students filed out of the classroom, Alfred Jones rushing after Alice Kirkland, Gilbert Beilschmidt and Francis Bonnefoy joking about him, Feliciana Vargas and Lovina Vargas chatting in Italian, Kiku exited with Chun-Yan following.

"Really you should give me your notes! I only fell asleep once!" Chun-Yan exclaimed following the Japanese.

"I apologize, but I can't give you them, I will see you next week, Chun-Yan." He slipped away. The majority of the hall was empty other than them, and the Chinese girl finally noticed Ivan.

"Ivan! Were you waiting for me?" She asked, Ivan wasn't sure if it was good he waited or not.

"Da, I thought since we were going to dinner, I could meet you." He trailed off, Ivan still didn't know why their relationship had lasted so long, he was not very good with girls.

She smiled, and stood on her toes to kiss him, the fact she was short and he was very tall often complicated things."That was nice of you, now I don't have to go and find you." Chun-Yan took his hand and they started toward the exit,"That class is horrible! Francis and Gilbert won't ever stop making 'that is what she said' jokes! They are not even funny-aru." The Chinese complained.

"I never got those jokes either. They say those in our Science class. Girls rarely say sexual things like that." Chun-Yan blushed,"I mean I've never heard girls say thing like that." Ivan mumbled. The rest of the walk was silent.

About two hours later, after they had changed into nicer clothes and the walk there, the couple arrived at the restaurant. Seated and waiting for food, Chun-Yan was listening to a story from Ivan about one of the boys PE classes.

"But during PE Ludwig always is yelling at everyone, I think even our coach is scared of him. Then Alfred will try to out do everyone."

"Alfred owes me 100 dollars from 2 years ago, But that sounds bad, but at least you don't have Lovina, she curses out everyon, even the people on her team! She called me 'brittle Chinese cookie with sucky fortune' on Wendsday." Chun-Yan commented, taking a sip of her water in irritation.

"You did not tell me this before. I will make her stop." Ivan said with a dark look.

"Aiyah! What is that look for?!" Chun-Yan exclaimed, looking up in surprise. "There is not a need to murder anyone. I called her 'Italian dish with too much garlic' and she left me alone."

Ivan looked embarrassed at his reaction before,"Oh. I am sorry." He added.

"Its fine. But did you see Kiku earlier today?"

"Nyet." Ivan responded glad in the change of conversation.

"He was obsessing over some Japanese singer who isn't even real, and when I made a comment about he said 'Miku is love, Miku is life' and left. I worry about him sometimes-aru."

"He is definitely odd." Ivan agreed as their food arrived.

They agreed the food was good as they ate,"I can not believe it has been whole year since we stayed to date." Chun-Yan added in between bites.

"Da, it does not feel like it has been long. And it all started because you were bad at European History." Ivan said with a smile.

"I thought my father would disown me if I got lower than a B+ in that class! How was I supposed to know about all those useless European wars? Most of those seemed not smart and waste of effort and money."

Ivan remembered their study sessions and how hard it was to not laugh at her criticize the majority of Europe and its history,"Europeans are definitely odd, but don't let most of our year hear you say that." He smiled. Chun-Yan smiled too.

The two of them finished their dinner, payed and left, Ivan insisted on walking Chun-Yan home even though it was out of the way for him. They arrived at her house.

Chun-Yan stood on the top step while Ivan was still on the concrete of the driveway. "I am glad that we are dating." She said with a light blush,"I have really enjoyed the last year with you." Ivan leaned forward and kissed her. They then heard the the shuffling of Chun-Yan's family and broke apart.

"Da, let us have another year of criticizing European choices." Ivan said.

"Wǎn'ān, Ivan." She said without wiping the smile off her face.

"Dobroy nochi." He said. She disappeared inside the house and Ivan could hear her father from inside.

"Nǐ qù nǎ'erle chūnyàn?!" He asked.

"Wǒ de nán péngyǒu, bàba!" Chun-Yan shouted back.

"Cōngmíng de ma?"

"Qítā shénme rén zài nàlǐ?"

"Tāmen qīnwěn!" Shouted someone who sounded like Chun-Yan's little brother.

"Tíngzhǐ jiānshì wǒ lín yǒng!"

 **So here's the last 6 paragraphs in English, I'm sorry if they're aren't right, I don't speak a word of Chinese** **and Google assisted(I copied and pasted) me:**

"Where have you been, Chun-Yan?" He asked.

"With my boyfriend, father!" Chun-Yan shouted.

"The smart one?"

"What other one is there?"

"They kissed!" Shouted someone who sounded like Chun-Yan's little brother.

"Stop spying on me, Im Yong!"

 **I would also like to add that I'm planning on starting another story, it probably wouldn't be overly long, but I don't know which character to do it on, it would be kind of different for each character, but same base line. I was thinking of either America or Prussia, and I may do the other character later. If you strongly want one over the other, comment below. If you aren't going to read it or honestly don't care, ignore!**

 **Hope you liked it, I didn't think I did well.**


	13. USxFem UK 2

**Random little idea I had, this ship will end me. This wasn't a request but it was half written and I needed to post something. I think I did okay on the history part of this, but idk I haven't really researched every detail so I'm sorry if this is wrong.**

 **This story is fiction although it has real people in it. I don't know if this is how Winson Churchill and Dwight Eisenhower would act with America and England because one, personifications sadly are fiction, and two, I was not alive in WW2 and didn't meet them.**

 **READ THE BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE IF YOU WANT INFORMATION** **ON MY NEXT FANFICTION PLANS!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any characters/people in this story!**

America was pacing as he waited for England to show up. The war was finally over, they had won. But that didn't mean they weren't hurt, last time he had seen the British country, she was badly effected by the bombings of London. England also hadn't been able to fight in the military since D-Day, being too badly hurt. He was still injured from Pearl Harbor, although he was still well enough to fight alongside his citizens.

Eisenhower sat at the table, watching the personification pace. "Alfred, how about you sit down, they'll be here soon." He advised. The blond sighed in defeat, but sat down across from the man.

"They're okay, right?" America asked.

"I'd think so, although I'm not sure how you personifications work in wars, last time we saw them they were fine." Eisenhower tried to reassure him, but he wasn't doing a great job.

"I don't know if the state she was in qualifies as fine." The nation said to himself, still watching the door.

Honestly Dwight had no idea about America and England's relationship, he hadn't even known personifications existed before the war. He knew they had gone through plenty of things long before Dwight had even been born. But he could tell how worried America was.

The door opened, America sprang up from his chair. Standing in the door way were Winston Churchill and England. England was, unlike what they had thought, in a much better condition. Her arm was out of the sling it was in last time, but there was a large bandage on her forehead, it was most likely that more bandages were hidden under her long sleeves and pants. She seemed well though, and smiled as soon as she saw America. The two entered the room and Winston made a beeline to Dwight.

"Alice!" America called, rushing toward her. But before he could get out anymore words she hugged him, smiling.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! We won!" England cried, hugging America tightly. He was grinning, picking her up and swirling her around.

"They seem happy to see each other." Eisenhower glanced over at Winston. The two personifications broke apart and America touched her forehead, questioning it. She swatted his hand away, saying it wasn't his problem. Although he continued to pester her about her wounds.

"Right. They have an odd relationship."

"You see it, too, right?" Winston asked, smiling.

"You'll have to be more specific, Churchill." Eisenhower said, although he could guess what the British man was talking about.

"They love each other, you can see it in their eyes. I can tell by the way Alice complains about him." Winston was smiling.

"If they love each other, as you have said multiple times, why aren't they together." Dwight asked.

"Oh even you should know the answer to that," Eisenhower raised an eyebrow,"we've spent the last year with the two most stubborn people on earth." Winston finished.

Dwight didn't respond, and watched the two countries. Alfred was still asking about her forehead, brushing her bangs out of the way, and Alice had still not given an explanation, trying to push him away and scold him.

"They have so much history that we can't even think to understand, and we only know half of it from history books. But I have no doubt that they'll tell each other their feelings."

"When?" Dwight watched the two personifications look at each other, Alice had gone back to thanking him.

"Oh, probably long after we're dead. They're immortal, they have infinite time to realize how much they are in love." Winston smiled,"Perhaps we should interrupt them, just this last time."

Winston broke the two up, and Alfred began to complain. "Even when the wars over, we still have to work." He grinned at Alice and she smiled back.

Then the American saw it. ' _Right again, Churchill._ ' He thought, seeing the looks in their eyes.

 **Hello thanks for reading my cheesy stuff.**

 **Hey remember how I was going to do a story about America or Prussia? Yeah I changed my mind again, back of the line America or Prussia thingy! I'm actually going to start writing** **a (probably long) Harry Potter Hetalia crossover! Unless it's horrible then I'll go back to those.**

 **And can you guess what the main pairing is going to be? Yeah it's going to be USXFem!UK! Along with side pairings of SuXFem!Fin, DenXFem!Nor, GerXFem!Ita, LitBel, AusHun, and more. Also, Russia's not the bad guy in this one, he's a cool Hufflepuff. I plan on doing a master layout of it and everything is going to be planned. That's a first.**

 **If you want to read the summary before its out, go ahead and follow this story, because it's going to be on the next chapter of this.**

 **So if you would like to read this Harry Potter Hetalia crossover with HetaliaNyotalia pairings, go ahead and follow me! I'll be posting the first chapter after I do some planning, at least a week or two.**

 **If literally none of the followers of this care, then I just wasted some time I could've been planning. Next chapter will be DenNor!**


	14. DenXFem Nor

**Hello again readers! As I do think this ship is awesome, I don't have any experience writing it. So they'll probably be out of character, sorry, but hope you still like it!  
**

 **DenXFem!Nor was requested by: a guest.**

 **Fem!DenXNor was requested by: thenordic5forever96.**

 **Since I think it'll be easier, I'm doing that DenXFem!Nor, I hope you still are okay with that thenordic5forever96.**

 **Human Names:**

 **Denmark: Mathias Køhler**

 **Fem!Norway: Lovise Bendevik**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

Norway stared out the window, snow falling softly. For the first time in a long time, she was alone. Iceland was spending the week with Hong Kong, escaping the winter. Sweden, Finland, and Sealand were at their own homes and Denmark was just not at her house.

Not that Norway was complaining. The house was silence except for the brewing of coffee and her breathing. The Norwegian poured the coffee and sat at her table, silently watching the snow.

Then a loud knock interrupted the silence. Norway slightly frowned, another set of knocks. She grabbed her cross clip, and added it to her hair. Norway opened the door but wished she hadn't.

Denmark was standing in the snow, he had snowflakes in his hair, and a smile on his face.

Norway shut the door.

"Norge!" He yelled outside,"Let me in, please!"

The Norwegian was silent, weighing her options. She could leave him in the snow, but he would likely not shut up if unless she let him in. Yet if she let him inside, he would blab and she would get that odd feeling that Norway always got in his presence, she didn't know anything about this feeling, and she didn't like things that weren't obvious.

"I have to ask you something, Lovise!" He shouted. Even though she had said thousands of times he was not allowed to call her by her human name, unless he had to, he continued to do so.

Norway, against her better judgement, opened the door again. Denmark must have been leaning his full weight on the door, because he ungracefully fell on top of her as she opened the door.

"Sorry!" He cried,"I didn't know you were actually going to open the door!"

Norway started at him in silence, he looked much better close up."You still haven't gotten up." She said, although she was unsure if she really wanted him to.

"Oh, ha! Sorry, Norge!" He sprang up and offered his hand to her. Norway stared at him and his outstretched hand, but took it.

Denmark pulled her up, and shut the door, restoring the warmth in the hallway. "Hey, so can I ask you my question now?!" The Danish man asked, wearing a huge smile.

"I guess,"Norway said.

Denmark, for the first time in a while, looked worried,"Uh, so, do you want to on a date?"

"With who?"

"Me."

Norway made sure her expression didn't falter, as she looked over him. She didn't know why he was doing this, was it a joke? Did he honestly want to go with her, on a date? For some reason her heart fluttered at the thought. "I'll go, but don't act dumb."

His face lit up,"Wow! Really?! Oh my gosh, I'm going on a date with Norway!"

"When do you want to leave?" Norway asked, but in his happy blubbering, she was not heard. Norway stepped forward and chopped him on the head with her hand. Denmark stopped and rubbed his hair. "When do you want to leave?"

"Oh, well I don't know. Anytime! Anytime that's good for you!"

"Now is good,"he looked surprised,"but I need to change. Wait in the kitchen and do not touch anything."

"Okay! I'll wait there!" The overly happy Danish exclaimed.

'Why am I agreeing to this, again? Oh right, that fuzzy feeling I always get. Damn, emotions.' Norway turned toward her bedroom.

A hour later, Norway was leading Denmark through the snow cover streets of Oslo, looking for a decent restaurant to eat at.

Denmark was complaining about not eating breakfast because he just _had_ to come and ask her out, when he suddenly took her hand Norway stopped, and looked at him. He'd obviously done it on purpose.

"Why are you holding my hand?" Norway asked, stepping back a few steps, since she had been walking in front of Denmark. Yet she had not pulled away.

"We're on a date, I want to hold your hand!"He grinned,"Besides you're walking a meter in front of me!"

Norway stared at their gloved hands, then fully held his hand back. "There is a cafe on the edge of the city, we can eat breakfast there."

"Okay!" The Danish man said, gripping her hand firmly.

They reached the cafe, it wasn't busy, most people were at work or in a nicer place. The only people there other than the workers and the personifications were a woman on a laptop and an old couple enjoying coffee. The two sat at a table near the window, after ordering their food and drinks.

"Hey, I've never been here, do you come here a lot?" Denmark asked looked over the cafe.

Norway watched him looking over the walls,"Yes, I like the coffee and the lack of people."

"Wow that's kinda mean, Lovisy, you don't love people, huh?!" Denmark joked.

"Do not call me Lovisy again if you want to keep your fingers." Norway said.

He paled a little but nodded. "It is not that I don't like my people, they do not enjoy my company." The Norwegian looked out the window.

"Well you are a little intimidating,"She glanced at him,"but in a good way!"

"Lovise Bendevik!" The cashier called her name, signaling their food was ready.

"I'll get it." Norway stood, leaving Denmark at the table. Honestly, she wished this date was going better. She wished they could have an actual conversation, but that would most likely not happen.

She returned with their food, and they ate in silence, other than Denmark's sad attempts to talk.

Toward the end of her coffee cup, Denmark surprised her with his comment,"You look cute! I never really see you dress up, well other than the *European ball." Norway looked down at her clothes, a navy blue dress with white stripes, white stockings, and blue flats.

"Thanks." Norway said quietly, that was first time anyone other than France and Finland complemented her clothes.

Denmark smiled and ran a hand through his wild hair,"You're welcome! Hey, are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Norway pulled out her wallet.

"What are you doing?!" Norway looked at him, he was already pulling out currency to pay for breakfast.

"I am paying."

"But I'm supposed to pay!"

"Supposed to?"

"The guy always pays!"

"That doesn't make sense, we're in my country."

"It doesn't matter! Lemme pay, Lovise!"

Norway put her wallet away in defeat, and Denmark smiled. He probably payed double what it was worth, and quickly grabbed her hand and led her out of the cafe.

Denmark happily swung their hands as they returned to her house. Norway watched him in silence, he seemed happy just being next to her. They reached her doorstep. "So?" He questioned.

"What?" Norway watched him.

"Will you keep going out with me? I mean I had a lot of fun! Maybe next time we can have a double date with Finland and Swede! Or a triple date with Ice and Hong Kong! And we could-"

Norway kissed him firmly, his talking was finally subdued. The Norwegian broke away, and his face was red. "I'll be at your house at 7:30pm on Friday, you may decide where to go."

Denmark weakly smiled,"Okay, Norge."

Norway stared, then smiled, just slightly. She then left him on the porch. Denmark just watched the door shut, then grinned and walked back into the snowy street.

* **European ball:**

 **Okay so I forgot where I read it, I think it was another fanfiction, but it was basically a big ball that all the nations went to. And I thought,"that seems violently European." So it's my headcannon that all the European countries have this big ball every five years or so, and they can bring dates that aren't European. So sometimes it ends up being the whole world there. Basically they just party and stuff and it's been going on since like the 1400s, taking breaks for wars and junk. The host country changes every time and most of them go home drunk. (When France and England host they try to make it better than the others') I might do a chapter of this with a bunch of parings going to the ball together, idk.**

 **I also read a tumblr post about Denmark being the nicest guy in the world, but yells everything he says so 99% of his dialogue ends in exclamation points.**

 **So I said I was going put my summary for my Harry Potter Hetalia crossover story on this chapter, but I decided I still need to do some planning and I needed to post this.**

 **Basically that's it for now. Thanks for reading, following, requesting, and commenting!**


	15. ScotXFem France

**I'm back and better than ever! Did you think this was dead? You were wrong. I'm not sure what exactly prompted me to come back to this, but I just went through and read all the old chapters and cringed. Because they're all horrible. Anyway, I'm back, reviving this.**

 **IMPORTANT, READ! Alright so apparently requests aren't allowed anymore via review? A guest reviewed below, and I went to go read through the rules and guidelines, and it's not allowed anymore. I'm not sure if this is a new thing or not, since I did fourteen chapters, nine of them being requests from the reviews, and no one has decided to tell me until now. I've seen plenty of stories and one-shots where they have a similar requesting system, I don't know. Basically, I want this to continue, but I don't want to get banned over it. For the record, I HAD NO IDEA THIS WAS A RULE UNTIL BEING TOLD TODAY, JULY 21, 2017!**

 **So here's the new deal, I'm going to keep posting one-shots, but unless you have private messaged me, I'm not counting it as a request. You have to pm me to get anything. All chapters posted here on will be purely because I wanted to write that ship next, previously reviews and requests have no influence on what's next.**

 **YOU WANT A REQUEST, YOU HAVE TO MESSAGE ME, PRIVATELY! ILL SAY IT AGAIN, PM ME OF YOU WANT A REQUEST, IF YOU JUST REVIEW, IT WILL NOT BE FILLED.**

 **Okay that's all, thanks to the guest who told me things, because I had no idea, is this a new rule? I'm putting this all at the bottom too, because it's important.**

 **This chapter is ScotxFem!France, and some mentioned USxFem!UK because I shove my otp everywhere okay, I'm sorry.**

 **Human Names:**

 **Scotland: Allistor Kirkland**

 **Fem!France: Francine Bonnefoy**

 **Their daughter's name is Angeline by the way, it's only mentioned a few times.**

 **Anyway here:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

"Non, Allistor, we are not painting your flag on our child's wall!" The French woman exclaimed, glaring at the redhead. Her arms were crossed, and she had abandoned her folding of designer baby's and toddler's clothes.

"I don't see why ya' have a problem with it, she'll be patriotic from birth." The Scotsman shrugged, screwing together two of the crib's legs.

"One, it would be against all decorative laws to have _that_ on the wall-"

Scotland interrupted with, "Are ya' sayin' my flag isn't designer enough for you?"

"Two! We do not want her to be too patriotic, or else she will be too much like Amerique. You know, your sister's boyfriend. We do not need another one of him running around." Francine answered.

"She'll be much better at football than that idiot." He added, she scoffed and remained quiet. The couple was silent for a few minutes, absorbed in their own tasks.

Scotland cleared his throat. "What if we put your flag?"

"Non, Allistor! No flags!" She exclaimed.

"Fine, no flags!" He agreed, then sat on the floor, giving up building the crib for the time being. "We could do green. I like green."

"Green is the least attractive color I can think of. What if she decides to bring boys home, and she's stuck with an ugly green room?!" Francine hissed. "I will not allow it!"

"No boys for at least a century!" Scotland insisted then added. "You must like the color at least a little. You always say you love my eyes."

France looked up in surprise, noticing the Scotsman smirking at her with those green eyes. Caught, the Frenchwoman blushed slightly. "Perhaps you are right, mon amour, but no green. What if she inherits your eyes? The green and green would clash horribly! Non, the color must be perfect!"

"Aye, but it's just the color of the nursery."

"Angeline, as the most beautiful child, must have the most beautiful nursery and clothes, or I am betraying everything I know about fashion and design! As the fashion icon of the world and her mother, it is my duty!" France decided, then continued her folding.

Allistor grunted something and lied on the floor, looking at his wife upside down. He couldn't decide if France actually cared about the colors of the wall this much, or she was just hyped up on hormones. She had done some strange things these last eight months, like calling his sister, England, at four in the morning because the Frenchwoman had finally come up with a good comeback for an argument from ten years ago. Well, that might have been normal England and France stuff, they were a strange pair of women. But the French nation had broken down crying while they were out shopping for baby clothes when she saw a shirt and shorts on a mannequin, and it hadn't matched. She had been so upset, she made him get the manager to change the toddler sized mannequin into something Francine had deemed acceptable.

She could definitely be a mess sometimes, her obsession with fashion and design had doubled with pregnancy hormones, then tripled when they learned that they would be having a girl. Maybe that obsession payed off, he knew without a doubt their daughter would be the prettiest, best dressed child ever. And, even though he thought that the color of the room wasn't as important as she acted like it was, he'd go along with her craziness anyway.

The brunette had finished folding a light blue shirt when she jumped, Scotland immediately looked to her. "Ya' okay?" He asked, as her hand went to her baby bump.

"Oui, she just kicked."Scotland smiled and sat up, giving her his hand so she would let him feel. A few seconds later, they both felt her kick again. "She is as feisty as you, mon cheri, I can already tell."

"Aye, she is." The red head glanced to the unpainted wall behind her. He suddenly realized and then smiled. "Purple."

France raised a perfect eyebrow, quite the contrast from his own."Purple?"

"Aye, purple. What about painting the walls purple?" Scotland glanced back to her.

Francine debated it, looking over to the stack of clothes, she nodded and smiled. "Purple, perfect."

 **Not the best but I think the next chapter is going to be long.**

 **IMPORTANT, READ! Alright so apparently requests aren't allowed anymore via review? A guest reviewed below, and I went to go read through the rules and guidelines, and it's not allowed anymore. I'm not sure if this is a new thing or not, since I did fourteen chapters, nine of them being requests from the reviews, and no one has decided to tell me until now. I've seen plenty of stories and one-shots where they have a similar requesting system, I don't know. Basically, I want this to continue, but I don't want to get banned over it. For the record, I HAD NO IDEA THIS WAS A RULE UNTIL BEING TOLD TODAY, JULY 21, 2017!**

 **So here's the new deal, I'm going to keep posting one-shots, but unless you have private messaged me, I'm not counting it as a request. You have to pm me to get anything. All chapters posted here on will be purely because I wanted to write that ship next, previously reviews and requests have no influence on what's next.**

 **YOU WANT A REQUEST, YOU HAVE TO MESSAGE ME, PRIVATELY! ILL SAY IT AGAIN, PM ME OF YOU WANT A REQUEST, IF YOU JUST REVIEW, IT WILL NOT BE FILLED.**

 **Okay that's all, thanks to the guest who told me things, because I had no idea, is this a new rule? I'm putting this all at the bottom too, because it's important.**


End file.
